Luke's Brother:
by Alyx133
Summary: Trent and Luke were seperated after a car accident. They reunited in this sweet story but some things wern't meant to be: please read you seriously won't regret!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating my stories, it was my birthday last week and I got to see a JESSIE live taping, the whole cast were so loving and kind. Cameron and Peyton both hugged me so I was fangirling once I got out and Karen called me gorgeous! OMG I almost started crying TheKaranBrar is so so so sweet! OK back to the story: basically what the title says, about Luke and his brother being reunited Alyx133 (BTW my actual name is Paige but yeah)

* * *

Trent squashed into the back of at taxi cab. He had traveled from the bronx where he had stayed for the past few years after he'd been seperated from his family. Trent's story: Trent had a perfect life, truely perfect. He had a loving Mom and Dad and the cutest baby brother ever, Luke. They were the best of friends. Their parents decided to take their two young children to the Movies but suddenly the car swerved of of the freeway into a nearby forrest clearing. Their parents were dead... the last remaining memory Trent had of the accident was clenching his brothers tiny hand protecrivly.

A tear slid down Trents cheek as the taxi pulled up outside a fairly tall building, Trent rummaged through his pockets searching for his wallet "Hey man, my wallet kinda got jacked soo...can I..." the taxi pulled away leacing Trent sitting in a puddle in a gutter. He wondered into the building staring at his surroundings "woahh..." Trent gaped "Nice hair man" Trent commented staring at the doorman. He wondered into the elevator and hit the 17th floor penthouse.

Dingg! Trent stumbled out dripping wet from the storm outside "burgalar?" Luke tumbled down the stairs rubbing his eyes. Trent immediatly reconised him and Luke reconised Trent. He wrapped his arms around Trent's waist and berried his head into Trent's stomach. Eventually when Luke let go, the waistline of Trent's jersey was soaked in tears. "Sup' buddy" Trent asked bending down to Luke's height. All of a sudden most of the lights in the room flickered on and a tall red headed also came tumbling down the stairs. "hey,hey get your hands off my charge, I can't loose another one to a stranger, But Luke would'nt let go . "STOP! Luke cried hitting Jessie away from him.

* * *

Ok guys, first chapter done! At least 3 reviews for next chapter love alyx133 (paige) xx


	2. Chapter 2 - Danger!

"Luke... I" "Just forget it"Luke interrupted running away up to his room."Trent, if you wanna stay the night then we have a guest room"Jessie consulted "Sure thanks Jess" Trent replied hugging her.

For most of the night, Trent layed awake thinking about his not-so little brother. He had missed him growing up and maturing due to being so selfish to Luke. Suddenly the door creaked open and a small shadowy figure wondered in. "Hey Trent, is it ok if I spend the night in here?"Luke asked, tear stains were all over his freckly face and pajamas. Just then, Trent had a flash back to the accident the anxiety was written all across his face. "TRENT! TRENT! Luke screamed at his brothers weak body. Jessie and Emma came flooding in. " better call an ambulance Jessie" cried pulling out her phone. Emma pulled Luke by the waist away from his sick brother in to a hug. "Eeemmmaaaa I'm really scared" Luke cried signaling Emma to hold him tighter.

6 minutes after, the ambulance crew arrived "Name of the patient?" The ambulance man asked " Errrr... Trent.." Jessie replied "Emma, take Luke into the kitchen and make him some warm milk" Jessie informed Emma "KK Jessie" Emma said leading Luke by the hand into the kitchen. "Miss..." the man tapped her shoulder "yeah" Jessie replied "Since Mr Trent is really I'll we have the sorry news that his life is in serviere danger...

* * *

Ok guys second chapter complete! Pm me ideas for the next chapter which will be up either later tonight or tomorrow morning xoxo Paige


	3. Chapter 3- Back together

Trent had awoken to several tubes connected to him and nurses pacing around the ICU (intensive care unit). "Hey umm.."Trent said weakly "oh good your awake Mr.. err Pheonix" The nurse said cheaking his patient forms. She started to cheak his pulse and blood sugar. Trent was exactly like his brother, a chick magnet.

Meanwhile back at the penthouse... Jessie had awoken at 7:00am to get the kids lunches ready for school. As she walked down the stairs in her armadillo slippers she could hear small faint snores coming from the sofa. She walked around to where Luke was sleeping. Suddenly she tripped over Kenny who had possibly fallen off of the couch during the duration of the night. Bumping into Luke suddenly, he winced and stirred opening his eyes slightly. "Mornin' sleepyhead" Jessie comforted him in her sweet texern accent. As she stroked his hair, she noticed the quintet of scars his arms where his bio logical momg beat him. "oh Luke"Jessie comforted pulling him into a hug as he began crying again. "If you want, you can have the day off of school so we can see your brother in hospital" Jessie coaxed knowing the answer. "Morning" Emma greeted cheerfully running into the screening room . "Good Morning Jessie, Luke" Ravi grinnes closely following Emma. "Morning guys" Zuri greeted skipping into the screening room also. "Well... that certainty wasn't weird at all" Jessie laughed as they both shrugged it off.

Once having got dressed and eaten, the duo got a taxi from the fairfield to the hospital. Jessie and Luke trailed along the corridor of the ICU trying to find Trents room. Jessie stopped a nurse who was heading up the stairs. " Hi um... im looking for Trent Pheonix's room" Jessie stated " first door on the left room 567" She said pointing left. As Luke and Jessie approched Trent's room, Luke suddenly gripped onto Jessie's hand and moved closer towards her.  
Trent was awake. he was sitting up eating a bowl of grapes reading a newspaper. "TRENT" Luke yelled running towards him. "Hey, sup' lil dude who's not so little" They both laughed " Umm... ill leave you two alone" Jessie whispered slipping out of the room.

"When will you be coming home?"Luke asked "Well the doctor said I can go tomorrow if I Feel fine, which I do" Trent winked at Luke. "Trent, what I wanna know is, why you bailed on me, after the crash I went into adoption and you, well where were you?" Luke asked begining to tear up " Luke... I...I had a mental breakdown, after that I lived a life of crime, I was stuck in prison for 4 years since I was sixteen then I moved away from Detroit and came here, and all this time I was tracking you down to just see you again" Trent informed pulling his brother into a tight hug. Luke sobbed for what seemed like hours before Jessie had came back and after visiting hours.


	4. Chapter 4- Christina's back

The taxi ride home was quiet, since it was Late. Luke was drifting in and out of a sleep before leaning into Jessie's comforting arms as he slept for the rest of the ride home.

Luke woke up with a start as the taxi had stopped at a hult infront of the fairfield. he rubbed his eyes and climbed out of the taxi leaning into Jessie for protection. Jessie ran past Tony, who was sitting at his desk admiring his ampulets. "Luke, Luke you gotta wake up Tony could stop admiring his ampulets, although it is VERY unlikely" Jessie whispered "Jessie, im tired" Luke groaned almost falling over. They both stepped into the elevator, with a ding! closing them in. "Luke, when we get upstairs, i'll help you into your pyjamas and into bed ok, Luke"Jessie explained while trying to wake the 13 year old. They both stumbled out of the elevator where they found Christina sipping a cup of coffee speaking to Bertram. "Oh, Hey Christina" Jessie greeted trying to move her hand that Luke was clinging onto half asleep. "I'll take him upstairs" Christina whispered singnaling Jessie to sit down. " Cmon baby" Christina comforted taking Luke's hand and leading him upstairs.

Once in Luke's room, Christina helped him out of his clothes and slipped him into his pajamas. "Night hunny" Christina whispered leaning down, she kissed his freckly forehead. When she was down stairs again Christina was curious about where Jessie had taken Luke. "So.. Jessie where were you and Luke?"  
"Oh. Um...thewholetruthisthathisbiologicialbrothercamet oseehimandhehadananxietyattack,nowhesinhospitaland ItookLuketoseehim..."Jessie exploaded out frigetened of what Christina's reaction would be.


	5. Chapter 5- Sad news

The next morning-

Jessie had awoken the next morning to the phone ringing in the living room holster.

"Hello"Jessie said wearily picking up the phone

"Hey, I'm Liz from the hospital, Trent's nurse"

"Anyway, I am calling to tell you that Trent passed away this morning at 4:36am",

"Wait, so your talking about Trent Pheonix 19 years old?"

"Yup,his pulse was racing really hard and his kidneys have failed, that was the cause of Trent's fit a few nights ago"

"OK, um thank you and I gotta go now"

Jessie put down the phone as a tear began to roll down the cheek, she was sosympathetic for Luke, he would be crushes when he found out. About half an hour past before Luke came down stairs. "Um.. Luke sit down... I have something to tell you" Jessie said withh tear staims all over her face and pajamas."Um.. OK Jessie Haha?" Luke said with his voice shaking. "Well...umm..there's no better way to put this but Trent... he passed away last night.." Jessie said wiping a tear from her cheek "How?" Luke asked with his eyes filling up with tears "Its complecated"Jessie cried. Just then, Luke sobbed, not short sobs but long heartful ones. He was distraught. He layed his head on Jessie's lap as she began to stroke his hair. Christina came bawling down the stairs at the sounds of Luke's sobs began to be noises."Shhhhh...its alright baby" Christina comforted running her fingers through his curly hair. Jessie gave her the nod' meaning she wanted to speak with her in the kitchen. When they left, Luke still remained in his crying position when Christina came back in. Luke was in lockdown. Christina looked shocked, confused and Mostly sorrowful. Christina played down onto the sofa, and pulled Luke next to her in a cuddling position. Luke wept into her waist and clutched Christina's hand so tightly the circulation was almost cut off.

The day of the funeral soon arrived and Luke, Christina and Jessie all attended the funeral along with Trent's adoptive family and friends. They began to take their seats when Luke got up out of his seat and hurried off into the bathroom. Christina closely followed behind running as fast as she could. Luke ran into the first stall, and puked almost as much as he weighed, not even half of it landed in the bowl. Suddenly he felt sharp cold strokes down his back,it was Luke had finished, she helped him rise out his mouth. "Iiiii..m sorry mom" Luke cried in a Shakey tone. Luke wrapped his arms around Christina's waist tightly. "Let's go back out there, I'm sure that's what your brother would have wanted" Christina confermed. Throughout the ceremony, Luke was quiet, but both Jessie and Christina knew he was putting on a brave face for his brother's sake. "Luke, its OK you can cry if you wanna"Jessie whispered across to Luke. He rubbed his eyes whilst Jessie was speaking to him. He leant into Christina, she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and was holding his hand with the other. "He's had a really bad day" Christina mouthed to Jessie


	6. Chapter 6- Luke in Lockdown

Luke slept for 15 minutes. When he woke up Rev. John was speaking about the accident they were both in" Trent's love and care payed off during that tragic time especially to his brother Luke..." he continued. "Jessie..Mom we have to go Now" Luke panicked "What.. why?"Christina asked getting up out of her seat. As the three of them ran down the aisle Luke could hear people whispering stuff like" That kid is in denial" but he carried on anyway.

Once they were in the garden, Luke completely broke down, he fell down onto the grass and wept for America. "Mom.. it hurts" Luke sobbed " I know hunny, I know" Christina said hugging him tightly. Christina turnt to Jessie, who was almost crying herself! "The only time I've seen him even near to being like this was when I told him about his 'bio mom'" Christina whispered. "What are we gonna do, he's changed a lot, he doesn't interact with anyone really either, he doesn't leave his room, just for dinner and when he does he won't speak to anyone" Jessie agreed. They both sighed.

Luke was very quiet on the trip home, he just satthere, stared at his feet and held Christina's hand for most of the way home. Once they were home, Luke ran straight up to his room and locked the door. Christina called a family meeting. "What about Luke"Emma questioned "Its about Luke guys.." Christina confermed "Luke is really really sensitive at the moment because of Trent so we all have to leave him alone and not annoy him.. right guys"Christina asked "Hmm.. right" they all said plainly.

Jessie went to Luke's room. She jiggled the Handel trying to open the door."Luke please open up"Jessie shouted. Suddenly the door flung open and she walked in...


	7. Chapter 7 -Family truth

Every single light was off in Luke's room. Jessie walked closer to his bed where Luke was laying down in his pajamas and under the fuzzy baby blue comforter Morgan and Christina had gotten him last Christmas. Jessie played down under the comforter with him and pulled him over to face her. "I know how it feels buddy.. I lost my Mom a few years back" Jessie said trying to make his situation better " No you don't... he was my only real remaining family member" Luke wept with puffy red eyes. Jessie sighed. "Jessie.. can you send Mom up please"Luke cried then turning back over "OK.. whatever you want" Jessie smiled

5 minutes later, Christina crept into Luke's room and sat down next to him on the bed. "What's up hunny" Christina asked putting her arm around him. " I wanted to ask you something really important" Luke said wipimg his eyea " Sure sweetie whats wrong" Christina asked confidently "When you adopted me, did you know about Trent?" Luke asked shyly "Oh.. Um.. I'm sorry i cant make you even more upset so yes, yes I knew about Trent when he was 13 and you were six yeah I did" Christina sadly admitted " Why did'nt you tell me that you knew, I couldn't even remember until I saw him"Luke said whist tearing up again "I didn't tell you because I didn't wanna make you upset, because when I told you about your mom, You were crushed and I just couldn't given our situation at the time with you dads new movie and my new clothing line and I didn't think you cared" Christina said sorrowfully "I DID care of course I did I loved him more than anything and I thought you cared about my feelings and what I wanted to know" Luke wept "Luke...I" "Just leave me alone" Luke interuppted tearfully. "One day, he'll thank you for this" Jessie said to Christina as she walked past the door. "This time... I'm not that sure" Christina whispered sadly


	8. Chapter 8- AN

OK guys.. this isn't a chapter but I wanted to say that there is 1 more chapter of Luke's brother coming until the end but now I am currently working on a story about Emma! If there is any questions or you wanna help me then just PM me I don't bite! So yeah thanks for reading my story

-Alyx133 author of Luke's Brother


	9. Chapter 9- Gotcha Day Memories

2 weeks later - Luke's Gotcha Day-

Christina came into Luke's room to wake him up, but he wasn't sleeping, instead he was laying face down on his pillow crying. Christina sat on his bed and rubbed his back gently "Happy gotcha day sweetie" Christina said gently trying to bring up his spirit. Just then Morgan came in "happy Gotcha Day Buddy!" Morgan shouted excitedly. In Luke's room, all the curtains were drawn and no lights were switched on. Christina pulled Morgan into the hall and told him about Luke's brother and how destraught he is. By the time Morgan and Christina came back in, Luke was sitting up in his bed hugging Kenny the koala. They both sat at the end of his bed. 'I'm so sorry Luke" Morgan said hugging Luke. Luke sobbed into the shoulder of Morgans blazer. "Mom, for my gotcha day present, can I please visit Trent's grave" Luke said bravley "Are you sure baby" Christina asked nodded.

Morgan, Christina and Luke all traveled to the Bronx where Trent's body lay. Luke held a bouquet of tulips, they were always Trent's favourite. As they approached Trent's grave, Christina and Morgan both took deep leant into Morgan and began to cry into his chest. Morgan wrapped his arms around Luke's back. "We know buddy, we know" Morgan sighed. Luke put the flowers in front of the headstone. Morgan, Christina all had a group hug. "Thanks guys" Luke smiled wiping his eyes "For what son" Morgan asked "For always being there for me at times like this" Luke said hugging them again


End file.
